


Sky full of stars

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, I turn into a sappy romantic novelist halfway through this thanks to copious amounts of Coldplay, M/M, Northern Lights, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi takes Sebastian to a Finnish resort for winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this resort on TV (and must admit entered the contest to go there like five times because NORTHERN LIGHTS) and I just had to write something about the beautiful ice igloos. 
> 
> http://www.kakslauttanen.fi/en/accommodation/#glass-igloos
> 
> Also I listened to this on loop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPRjCeoBqrI so suddenly putting references to this song into the fic happened. So it became very fluffy and sappy. I am sorry I am 100% Coldplay trash. They're my favourite band and I implore you to give them a shot if you haven't already done so. This song has special meaning for me, so give it a listen. It's incredible!

"What's the name of the hotel again?" Sebastian asks as he trudges with Kimi through the deep snow, his breath misting in the freezing air. 

"Kakslauttanen" Kimi replies "it's not far now, just over this hill" 

"Finally" Sebastian says with a tired sigh. They've been walking for what felt like forever now, and Sebastian's legs were beginning to ache. Meanwhile Kimi didn't even seem winded.

"It will be worth it I promise you. I've got a surprise for you" Kimi says as he turns to look at Sebastian. 

Sebastian brightens at the word 'surprise' and smiles at Kimi "what is it?"

Kimi shakes his head "I'm not telling, you will soon see" 

"Oh come on, please tell me!" Sebastian says as he jogs slightly to catch up to Kimi. 

"No" Kimi replies "We're almost there, then you will see your surprise" 

* * *

 

It took them another ten minutes of walking to reach the resort, but when Sebastian finally caught a glimpse of it, it took his breath away. 

A traditional log cabin was nestled in a group of trees, the lights inside the cabin casting a warm glow on the darkness around them. 

"We're here" Kimi says as he sets off down the path to the cabin with Sebastian following him. 

"Kimi, it's...wow" Sebastian says as they get closer, a look of awe on his face. 

"you haven't seen everything yet!" Kimi says to him with a secretive smile as he and Sebastian climb the steps up to the cabin, the pleasing scent of the pine wood reaches their nose and gets better when Kimi opens the door to the cabin, the warmth from inside rushing to their faces.

Inside it's all warm and colourful, a fire blazes in the hearth. It's so nice to be warm again that Sebastian makes a beeline to one of the chairs near the fireplace and settles down into it with a sigh.

Kimi chuckles at the sight, then turns to one of the employees at the desk "excuse me, I have a reservation. Mr. Raikkonen"

 The employee looks up and gives him a warm smile "of course, and this must be Mr. Vettel?" he asks peering over to look at Sebastian who has closed his eyes in bliss with the warmth of the fire. 

"Yes" Kimi replies as he holds his hand out to take the key he is offered. 

"Great, your room is just through the trees, then left. It's the third one you see" 

"Thanks" Kimi says with a nod, before going over to Sebastian. 

"Seb? Come on, I've got the key" Kimi says, lightly touching Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian stirs slightly, opening his blue eyes. He yawns and stretches before settling back down into the chair,  "comfy" he mummers. 

"I know, and I'm sorry but we've got to go back outside" Kimi replies. 

Sebastian looks at him in surprise "why? I've just gotten warm again"

"Our room is just past the trees, it's part of your surprise" Kimi says, in an effort to make him move. 

Sebastian pouts, (and it's such a cute face that Kimi just wants to kiss him), but then he sighs and holds out his hand for Kimi to pull him up. 

Kimi turns to once again thank the employee and then pulls Sebastian back outside with him. 

* * *

 

It takes a further 10 minutes to find their room (with Sebastian moaning about the cold along the way) but when they do finally reach the room, Sebastian suddenly realises why Kimi was so secretive about it. 

Just through the trees stands a line of glass igloos, they are brightly lit against the chill of the cold. 

Kimi turns to look at Sebastian "what do you think?"

"Kimi...it's..." Sebastian turns to Kimi and pulls him into a kiss, it's short but full of affection. 

When they pull apart, Kimi grins at him "like it? It's not the best part though" 

"What is?" Sebastian asks as he almost runs to the igloo. 

"You will see" is all Kimi says. 

* * *

Later, after they have sorted out their bed and gotten warm, Kimi and Sebastian lay side by side just talking. The stars blaze in the sky before them, crisp and clear in ways Sebastian has never seen before. It's just so wonderfully perfect. 

Sebastian is just leaning towards Kimi to kiss him when Kimi puts a hand on his arm to stop him. 

"Look at the sky, Seb" Kimi says softly. 

Sebastian looks up. 

Colours, thousands of swirling colours fill the night sky. A dazzlingly bright display that fills the igloo, casting it's glow all around. Sebastian's mouth drops open with wonder, his eyes glued to the sky. But Kimi's eyes are on Sebastian's face, the lights are reflect their colours in his eyes. Kimi quietly thinks to himself in that moment that Sebastian is the true beauty in the heavenly view. Slowly, during the wonderful display, Kimi reaches his hand for Sebastian's and Sebastian takes it, all the while with his eyes glued to the sky. 

It doesn't last long, ten minutes at most, but it's an amazing thing all the same and when it finishes, Sebastian turns to Kimi and gives him a breathless smile. 

"Good?" Kimi asks and Sebastian leans over and kisses him hard in reply, putting all his emotions into the kiss. 

When they break apart, their noses are touching and they're smiling like they just can't stop.

"Thank you" Sebastian says softly.

Kimi kisses him again before saying gently "I love you" 

Sebastian is surprised, this is the first time Kimi has said those words, but then he kisses him again and whispers against his lips "I love you too"

Kimi suddenly feels as if his heart is about to burst from love for Sebastian, and he can't seem to put that amount of love in words. So he puts the words into actions and pulls Sebastian closer to him, hugging him tight against his body. Sebastian sighs in delight and lays his head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. 

They stay that way until they fall asleep together. Warm and cosy with a sky full of stars shining down on them. 

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_   
_I think I saw you_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :D I love every comment I read <3


End file.
